<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's just a devil woman by PenelopeR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855475">She's just a devil woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR'>PenelopeR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth feelings on that night and will the truth come out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Elizabeth Chynoweth/Ross Poldark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's just a devil woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something to put your minds at rest 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m Elizabeth Poldark and I’m a devil woman. I’ve deceived my husband and I’ve deceived my ex fiancée.</p><p>My husband has no idea why Ross and Demelza are estranged from each other. I do, because I was there. </p><p>At their stupid baby shower for their son, he was drunk and we spoke about our past. </p><p>“Do you ever think about us, what might have been?” I ask him. “No,” he whispers, “because it’s the past, you could never have been my wife, Nampara is not the house for you, besides it turned out alright you have a family and I have mine... A boy Elizabeth... Besides Demelza is my everything... My conscience, my life, my love...” </p><p>It hurt my God, the way he spoke about her. I should be happy for him but I’m not. He moved on so quickly and with damaged goods too. A plan formed in my mind... </p><p>I didn’t expect it to go as far, it was meant to rock the boat. He was so drunk he had no clue it was me leading him to the bathroom. I suppose the double whiskey chasers I’d ordered for him didn’t help. </p><p>He thought I was Demelza. “I know my lover, your always horny at the moment but I’m afraid I don’t think I could get an erection if I tried... I can service you though... Not here though not here in our bed... Demelza I love you... And you gave Julia and now Jeremy... My love...”</p><p> Perfect. I undid his jeans belt and I touched his cock. It was amazing to feel it again after so long. But he was right it wasn’t getting hard... </p><p>I heard her before I saw her I lifted my skirt up quickly and kissed him as she entered the toilets. </p><p>I should feel bad because well nothing happened and months and months they’ve been apart. She moved out with Julia and he literally wept in Agatha’s arms and I still stayed silent. </p><p>Even as she gave birth to Jeremy and we arrived because Francis wanted to support him, I was still silent. I stayed silent even as she nearly had a stroke from high blood pressure. I could see the love Ross had for Demelza and I was jealous. He never had that with me. I’ve never had that.</p><p>When Verity told me about her attack on her way home from the cafe, I felt a tinge of guilt. Especially as Jeremy was there, as a mother I felt somewhat bad at that. </p><p>Now we’re at Nampara and the atmosphere is so tense. Do I feel guilt for lying, no. Do I regret it, no. </p><p>Seeing Ross with Julia and Jeremy I just stare. He is a natural father, he adores them. He holds them like they will disappear. </p><p>I see Demelza look at me, she kept the secret from Francis, she always is so noble, so caring. </p><p>“I lied,” I blurt out looking at her, “we didn’t have sex... he thought I was you... he couldn’t even get an erection... My God I tried... But he was so drunk...” <br/>Before I know it I feel a slap on my face..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>